


Fix-it for the "poster above the bed" comment

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 11 Tagathon [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Drabble, Episode: s11e15 Beyond the Mat, Fix-It, Gen, Parental Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seriously? What bed? The only bed I could think of where Sam might hang a poster would be Bobby's. And then I missed Bobby.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fix-it for the "poster above the bed" comment

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously? What bed? The only bed I could think of where Sam might hang a poster would be Bobby's. And then I missed Bobby.

Years later, when Sam comes back to Bobby's for the first time since they were kids, he finds the poster above the old bed that's stacked to teetering with books and magazines and more than a few records. 

Sam smiles at the faded image of Rio, wishing he could throw all the stuff on the floor and just lay on the bed, staring up at her like he used to when he was little. But no, there's a book about demons up here, buried under all this junk, and Sam's got no time for grade school crushes… not even Rio.


End file.
